1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to patch jacks for use in telecommunications networks.
2. Background Art
A telecommunications network allows signals to be transmitted and/or received between various remote network elements (e.g., telephony and data). Complex connections exist between the remote network elements. These complex connections are typically routed through a number of switching centers. Examples of switching centers include a central office (as employed by a Regional Bell Operating Company (RBOC)), Competitive Local Exchange Carriers co-located with RBOC central offices, or a “telecom hotel” (which is a collection of separate facilities generally located with other telecom carriers).
The switching center will often utilize electronic and/or manual digital cross connect systems (e.g., DSX3 cross connects). For example, a digital cross connect (DSX) can be used to connect a first network element's transmission to a second network element's receiver, and the first network element's receiver to the second network element's transmission. In this way, the DSX enables communication from one network element to another in a two way communication. In other words, a DSX can be used to “cross” the transmitted signals (Tx) of a first user with the received signals (Rx) of a second user, and vice versa.
Manual rear cross connect DSX3 modules are typically mounted in large bays within the switching center. A rear portion of the DSX3 modules is connected to the telecommunications network in a complex fashion. A front portion of the DSX3 modules allows for centralized access to the complex connections of the telecommunications network—i.e., it allows signals of the telecommunications network to be tested and/or monitored. “Testing” means breaking a circuit on which the signal travels and transmitting and/or receiving a unique bit pattern. “Monitoring” means accessing the signal without breaking the circuit on which the signal travels; typically a signal is monitored through a resistor.
The front portion of a common manual rear cross connect DSX3 module includes six access ports: (i) an OUT Test port, which allows the Tx signal to be tested; (ii) a CROSS-OUT Test port, which allows the crossed Tx signal to be tested; (iii) an OUT Monitor port, which allows the Tx signal to be monitored; (iv) an IN Test port, which allows the Rx signal to be tested; (v) a CROSS-IN Test port, which allows the crossed Rx signal to be tested; and (vi) an IN Monitor port, which allows the Rx signal to be monitored.
Telecommunications networks are utilized for telephony and connection of data. Some switching centers of telecommunications networks do not cross the signals of the telecommunications networks. For example, “telecom hotels” connect remote network elements in a pass-through or normal-through fashion—i.e., without crossing the signals.
The switching centers that connect remote network elements in a normal-through fashion use DSX modules, because there are currently no other economic alternative modules that allow centralized test and monitor capabilities. However, utilizing DSX modules in a normal-through fashion makes testing and/or monitoring network signals cumbersome. In addition, much of the functionality provided by a typical six port DSX module is not utilized when the module is used in a normal-through fashion.
Therefore, what is needed is a central-access test and monitor module for use in normal-through applications.